Twinkle, twinkle little star
by Darantha
Summary: Zoro have the night watch and gets a visit in the middle of the night from a certain rubber captain. ZoLu drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did would Zoro and Luffy have kissed by now! x'D

Basically something I threw out in less than half an hour. Porbably OOC... at least on Zoro's part. Might get a sequel sometime. And it takes place a short time after movie 6. Think it is movie 6 at least... The one with the evil plant guy, mystery island something.

* * *

Twinkle, twinkle little star 

The night air was chilly and the sky was clear. The stars were twinkling merrily down at the not so entirely merry swordsman who was sitting in the crow nest of the small ship named Going Merry.

Zoro yawned and pulled his dark blue blanket closer around himself to shield himself from the cold night air.

_At least it's not snowing, _thought the green haired teen and yawned again, his breath rising up in the air as a cloud, before disappearing. He turned his gaze to the heavens and all the stars above him, scattered out 'like a band of diamonds on a piece of expensive fabric' as the money loving she-devil they had as their navigator had called it a few hours earlier.

Suddenly the sound of movement down on deck catched Zoro's attention. Thinking that it was just one of the younger boys that had come up on deck to lighten the pressure a little, didn't he move but sat still and listened as the person moved around on deck, only to seem to start climbing up to the crow nest.

Zoro frowned and started to stand up, just as the embarrassed looking face of his captain looked down on him over the edge of the crow nest.

"Luffy?" asked Zoro and raised an eyebrow as the captain for the Mugiwara pirates crawled over the edge and fell in a heap on the bottom. "Is something wrong sencho?"

Luffy sat up and fingered nervously on the rim of his pajama shirt while glancing at his first mate.

Zoro frowned when his captain mumbled something quietly.

_What is the matter with him?_ Thought the swordsman and continued to look slightly worried at the younger teen.

"What did you say Luffy?"

"I… I couldn't sleep." Luffy turned down his head as he mumbled his answer a little louder. "Nightmares…"

Zoro blinked, surprised by the answer. But then, of all the people in the crew, wouldn't Luffy be the one who would have most of the nightmares? Except for Usopp maybe…

"Zoro… Can I sit here with you for a while?" Luffy looked pleadingly at his first mate, who just smiled slightly and moved over, making room for the rubber boy to crawl up under the blanket next to the swordsman.

Luffy smiled as Zoro put his arm around him and leaned his head on the older man's shoulder, inhaling the faint smell of steel, sweat and alcohol that surrounded Zoro. Luffy really had the best swordsman in the world!

They sat there for several minutes, just enjoying each other's presence while watching the stars above them.

Suddenly started Luffy excitedly point to an area in the black sky, practically bouncing up and down on the spot where he was sitting.

"A falling star, Zoro I saw a falling star!"

Zoro blinked in confusion, and then remembered the saying that you were to make a wish when you saw a falling star.

"Make a wish then sencho" he said and smiled at Luffy, who took on a face of ultimate seriousness.

"Hmmm… What to wish for… I don't want to wish for being Pirate King, I want to make that dream come true by my own strength. Hmm…"

Zoro watched in amusement as his captain tried to come up with a good wish.

"What would you wish for Zoro?"

"Me? No idea… Not much I want in this world except being the world greatest swordsman and to see you become Pirate King. Could wish for meat maybe?"

Luffy considered the idea for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, it must be special… I know!"

He closed his eyes tightly and stayed like that for a few seconds, then smiled brightly at Zoro.

"Done! But don't ask me what I wished for, if I tell you will it not come true!" said the pirate captain with a serious voice.

Zoro laughed quietly and nodded.

"Aye, aye captain!" he said and did a mock version of the Marines' salute towards his captain, who grinned back happily at him.

"Hey Luffy, shouldn't you try to sleep by the way?" asked Zoro, remembering why his captain had come up there from the beginning. Luffy pouted and shook his head.

"I want to stay up here with Zoro!" He said fiercely and hugged Zoro tightly, as if someone would try and drag him away from the older man.

"Well, you will need to sleep either way, Nami said we will arrive to a new island around lunch tomorrow. It will be tiring to explore it without any sleep, hm?"

Luffy pouted some more before crawling up into the surprised swordsman's lap.

"Then I'll sleep here!" Luffy looked at Zoro with his best puppy eye look. He didn't want to go away from the swordsman, knowing that his presence would keep the bad dreams away. He still hadn't got over what that guy and his monster plant had done to his crew… He felt a pain in his hearth when he remembered how he had watched them all disappear one after another… How Zoro had disappeared… And nothing he could do about it.

Without realizing it snuggled he closer to Zoro and buried his face in the crook of the swordsman's neck.

Zoro was taken aback by Luffy's actions, but then put his arms around the smaller boy, knowing that arguing wouldn't lead to anything. Besides, somehow was it pretty nice to have his captain so close.

"Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome captain…"

* * *

Yah... review? You get a cookie!


End file.
